1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a cross-linked metal-containing polyamic acid cross-linked at low temperature, a cross-linked metal-containing polyimide including the cross-linked metal-containing polyamic acid, a method of manufacturing the cross-linked metal-containing polyamic acid and the cross-linked metal-containing polyimide, and a polyimide film including the cross-linked metal-containing polyimide.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultra-light, low-powered, and flexible displays are used to display a variety of electronic information. Manufacture of flexible displays involves preparing flexible substrates with flexible electronic components prepared from organic and inorganic compositions for low temperature processes compatible with flexible substrates, and flexible encapsulating and packaging technologies for the electronic components. In this regard, the flexible substrate is an essential and integral component of the flexible display, and is determinative of the performance, reliability, and cost of the flexible displays.
A plastic flexible substrate may be used as the flexible substrate because it may be readily processed by current processing methods, has low weight, and is suitable for use in a continuous process.
However, since plastic substrates generally have low thermal stability relative to, for example, inorganic or ceramic substrates, there is significant room for improvement in properties of plastic substrates to render them suitable for practical use. Thus even polyimide polymers, which may be used to form plastic substrates and which have excellent thermal resistance, may be improved upon.
Polyimides, generally, comprise an electron-donor having a nitrogen atom as a core and an electron-acceptor having a carbonyl group as a core form a charge transfer complex within polymers or between polymers. Polyimides therefore possess an intrinsic color, and may be used to form a substrate by reducing the coefficient of thermal expansion (“CTE”) and increasing optical transmittance.